Like what you see?
by Eternal Vegebul Fan
Summary: Newsflash: Bulma brief caught red handed checking out a sexy alien prince in her kitchen. “You know you are such a hottie.” Bulma winked playfully at Vegeta. “Such vulgar woman.”


Like what you see?

Newsflash: Bulma brief caught red handed checking out a sexy alien prince in her kitchen.

"You know you are such a hottie." Bulma winked playfully at Vegeta. "Such vulgar woman."

cococoocococooccoococococoocococ

"I want that gravity room fixed by tomorrow woman'' the black haired prince said while rummaging through the fridge looking for some cold water to soothe his parched throat and to cool down his body.

Droplets of sweats ran down his body like steady rivulets as the result of the extensive training.

"Oh really? You could have tried to... _not_ overexert yourself."

Bulma was ready to lash out at him. How dare he just barge in here and demand her like this. But the words died at the tips her tongue when Vegeta pulled out a bottle and started to gulp down the water.

Her eyes latched onto the movement of his throat when he drank water. The way some of cold water steadily spilled from the corners of his mouth due to his harsh ways of drinking.

After he quenched his thirst, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Bulma's eyes moved from his neck to his muscular back which was in her line of sight now as the prince of dumbasses was looking for something else in the fridge.

He turned around with an apple in hand and bit into it. The muscles of his arms rippling with each bite he took. Her cerulean eyes slowly moved from his arms to his well-defined chest, to his hard six pack abs then to his flat toned stomach.

The embarrassing view of his black shorts brought to her senses. She quickly averted her eyes not before sneaking quick glance at his muscled legs.

When blue eyes rose up to meet onyx orbs she felt her face heating up at the sight of him smirking down at her.

**_That damn sexy smirk._**

Newsflash: Bulma brief caught red handed checking out a sexy alien prince in her kitchen.

She was definitely caught in the act and by the looks of Vegeta's face he was in his rare playful/sadistic mood, which means he was not going to let her live it down.

"Like what you see? Woman!'' The black haired man said haughtily.

Much to her surprise, the only woman in the room found herself in the same playful mood. Bulma Briefs was no ordinary woman. She can check out whoever she wants and whenever she wants and she was not embarrassed about it.

''Can't help it. You know you are such a hottie!'' Bulma winked playfully at Vegeta.

Vegeta felt tips of his ears heating up. His playful mood dissipated. If someone was going to leave this room with his pride intact it was going to be him. However only on this particular topic he believed this woman can blow up his honor into tatters if she was so in the mood.

Vegeta bypassed the blue haired beauty quickly and walked into the hallway.

"Such vulgar women." He muttered while walking away. Smirking at having the last words.

"Well at least I am not a prude." Vegeta's feet stopped midair when he heard those obnoxious words leaving the annoying woman mouth.

He turned around and saw her smirking, obviously enjoying his reaction. The sole prince of Saiyans quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat.

''Well such activities hold no value'' He said calmly,

''they don't make a person powerful'' he further supplied.

''I know they don't make you powerful but…they make you something else.'' Vegeta heard Bulma's sickly sweet voice say.

''Like a man,'' she drawled. Vegeta raised a brow.

"I mean even Goku is manlier than you, if you put it that way." Bulma quickly added, trying to indulge into logic to make the ice prince realize his predicament.

"Say Vegeta, don't you want to become a man." Bulma said seductively.

''Like I will ever find a women worth doing on this mud ball planets of yours. I don't think anyone can handle the royalty like me" the prince said truthfully with a scowl. He began to seriously reflect on the issue.

"Well you can start looking nearest to you. The answer might be staring at your face." Vegeta looked up from his contemplative pose to look at her and there she was— staring right at his face.

A smirk crept onto the face of the black haired prince and he felt like laughing a good humor laugh in what seems like in months.

''And the answer might be damn obnoxiously loud too.'' Vegeta said while walking away, not before tilting his face a little to catch the glimpse of her full rosy lips and giving her a once over.

And he definitely liked what he saw.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: It was really very embarrassing to write. ( •-• )

But seriously there is no way this stage was not there in their relationship.

_Like what you read?_


End file.
